


Early Morning Thoughts & Actions

by b_chocolatecity



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Morning Cuddles, Sleepy Cuddles, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 23:17:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20016430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b_chocolatecity/pseuds/b_chocolatecity
Summary: Bad at summaries! But it’s just something soft and heartwarming between Asami and Korra





	Early Morning Thoughts & Actions

**Author's Note:**

> Haven’t written something in a long time so be gentle!!

It was just another day in Republic City. The Spring season had brought new life to the spirit vines and the morning dew laid a layer of fog on the ground. Spirits and citizens of Republic City communed with each other as they began to welcome a new day.

At the heart of city stands Future Industries, wrapped in spirit vines, devoid of its employees on this early Sunday morning. A company that rebuilt itself from the ground up after Hiroshi’s fall makes you wonder, just how did she do it? 

Asami Sato aided in the countless battles between good and evil alongside Avatar Korra, restored her family’s name and company, and became the luckiest woman to be able to love Korra the way that she does.

At the top of Future Industries, Asami lays in bed trapped in the arms of her adorable captor. Well defined arms encase her, denying any sort of escape as she rouses from her slumber. Green eyes slowly open as new light filtering in between the vines momentarily blinds her. This morning is a rarity, running a company and being with the Avatar meant sudden trips and meetings, early mornings and late nights; she wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world though. To be able to experience and travel the world with the love of her life was something she never expected to happen. It was truly the work of whatever deity that her and Korra always came back to each other. 

A warm arm tightened around her torso and turned the other way, taking the blankets with them. Korra was always such a blanket hog, so Asami usually retaliated by attaching herself to Korra’s back like a koala. She did just that, and as she opened her eyes and looked out the window, she could see the back of Avatar Aang looking out towards the rest of the world as he stood and protected the city he helped create. 

Days like this left Asami loose and lazy, wanting to just stay and cuddle her girlfriend all day with no one from the outside bothering them. These are the days she cherished and held near to her heart. She squeezed Korra, kissed the back of her head and drifted back to sleep, silencing the noise of the new day.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Kudos and comments are always appreciated!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr @b-chocolatecity


End file.
